Flames of Life
by Tsukiya45
Summary: Alibaba has always lived a lonely life living alone with nobody, he lives his life as a fortune teller earning a living from it but he feels he's missing something. After an accident he ends of working for the Kou Restaurant. He never intended to work for them since the Sindria and Kou are enemies so he didn' want to get in between them but things have turn for the worst for him.
1. Boy Of Secrets

**First story and its modern version and completely different from the anime/manga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title : THE BOY OF SECRETS<strong>

**Main pairing : Alibaba/Judal**

* * *

><p>There was only one thing in his mind.<p>

Why am I Alone?

He lived in a huge mansion all alone since his parents and everybody that lived there died in the fire that happened when he was seven years old. He always wondered why it was them and not him. The young boy didn't want to leave the mansion since it was his home.

The young boy stood up and walked toward where the window was. He stared out the window with a smile on his face. He did wonder how the world was like but he was afraid to leave his home.

"You need to leave here." A voice called out to the boy. The boy had heard that voice many times and it made him sad. It was the voice was his very father who passed away but still lingers in the mansion. The words were the same.

Leave this place and go out.

The young boy didn't want to leave. Not just his father but everybody else was their telling the young boy he has to leave and be free from the mansion.

"Why do you want me to leave? The boy shouted with tear running down his face.

"We want you to be happy." The father lifted the young boy's face up and stared at the boy with a smile. At the moment the boy realize for his father and everybody else he had to be happy, for them.

In one nameless country the city has been torn into two parts, the north which is called Sindria and the south which is called Kou. There were also east and west but they were not important as the north and south were.

Alibaba a young man works everywhere but he usual works in Sindria and Kou more than anywhere. He need money to get by so he opened his own small shop in each town he visits, he tells people their fortune which comes true. Even those he was making money and was living right, he felt he was missing something, fortune wasn't something he liked but he had the ability to tell people about their future and goals but he only did it to make money. Alibaba was about to pack up and leave but then a person entered the tent before he could leave.

"I'm about to close."Alibaba told the man. The man insisted that he tell him his fortune, Alibaba couldn't refuse the man since he had lots of money. Alibaba sat back down on his seat and asked the man to seat across him. Alibaba held the hands of the man then looked up at him. Alibaba finally noticed that the man had a mask on that covered his face.

"What do you want me to tell you? Alibaba asked.

"Anything is fine."He answered.

Alibaba didn't understand this man, all the customers that came by usual asked whether about their love life or future.

"On second thought let me ask about you."

This shocked Alibaba.

"Me."

"The last one who survived the fire." He smiled.

Alibaba quickly stood up, nobody knew about him but the people in the mansion that died.

"Who are you? Alibaba pointed but then the man disappeared. Alibaba fell on the ground.

Kouha and Hakuryuu had just arrived home from college. Kouha was going on about a fortune teller that the students have been going to see since the fortune teller was always right.

"He's really popular."

"I doubt what he says is true." Hakuryuu ignored his brother and went up to his room. All day Kouha was giving him a headache since he forgot his textbook and he had share his with Kouha.

Hakuryuu changed his clothes and into clothes he wore for work. His family owned a restaurant and all the members of the family worked there but Hakuryuu didn't understand why they all had work instead of hiring others to work there. When Hakuryuu arrived at the restaurant Kouen the eldest brother of the family had announced that Koumei would be busy and they needed a replacement until he got back. So Hakuryuu and the others had to place flyers everywhere but nobody was interest.

Judal and Kouha ended up going into town to hand out flyers but nobody were interest.

"Nobody is interested." Kouha was getting sleepy from all this. Alibaba with a black hood over his head walked by the two handing the flyer. Alibaba stopped and turned around and a flyer flew right to his face. Alibaba grabbed the flyer and stared at it.

Alibaba put the flyer in his pocket and walked away.

"Why am I doing this? Judal complained. He wasn't even part of the family yet still he worked their like everybody else did.

In the end they were not able to find anybody to work for them. This upset Kouen a lot.

"Why is it now that he wants to hire a normal person? Hakuryuu thought.

"It would be nice since it out of our family." Kouha thought. Kouha hatred that every day he had to see members of his family, it bored him, plus they knew each other so well that talking to them during work was no fun anymore.

"What's wrong with Koumei? Hakuryuu asked.

"Koumei has to study for upcoming exam."

When Kouen said Hakuryuu and Kouha looked at each other.

He studies, no way.

"You guys are so mean." Koumei said entering the room with a tired face.

Judal got bored of being inside so he went outside to have some fresh air. As he was walking he spotted a red tent, he remember overhearing Kouha and Hakuryuu talk about some fortune teller.

"This is stupid."He thought as he stared at the tent. Judal walked inside the tent but there was nobody inside. He looked around that's when he heard heavy breathing, on the ground he saw a boy probably a bit younger than him, he had blond hair and two earring on his right ear and had two clips on the side of his hair. Judal couldn't take his eyes off the blond.

"Hey are you okay." Judal said as he kneel down to the boy but, he didn't answer.

"Hey." Judal called out again. This time the boy opened his golden eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was the first chapter.<strong>_


	2. Finding work

**yoshimoriXsenXgen - thank you and i'm glad your liked it.**

**Jay Lightning Strike - thanks for reading and here a new update.**

**Muddy Teddy- sorry for the wait.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Alibaba eyes widen when he recognized the man, it was one of the men that was handling out the flyers and not to mention that the man was from the rich family that people talk about lately. The blond got up quickly and sat down on his seat.<p>

"Can I help you?" Alibaba asked like nothing was wrong and went back to doing his job. Judal was confused but he sat down opposite of blond, that's when Judal noticed that right side of his face was blocked with a mask, he thought he face was pretty nice but he couldn't tell that well besides half of it.

"Why did I come here?" He thought.

"What do you want to know?" The blond asked. Judal wasn't sure what to ask since he wasn't even sure why the hell he came in the ten.

"You must be somebody who came without thinking." The blond spoke.

"Did he read my mind?" Judal thought.

"I didn't read your mind, your face tells all." The blond said. That shocked Judal since it felt like he did read he's mind. How could his face tell him what he was thinking? The blond looked into the crystal ball that was in the middle of the table. The blond then stared at Judal, Judal didn't like one thing about the blond, and that was the way he stared at him, it was he was glaring at him and he didn't even do anything.

"Can you not look at me like that?" The raven asked.

"Like what?" The blond asked. He wasn't sure what the raven meant by look. I look at everybody like this.

"Are you serious?" Judal said.

"I am." The blond said with the same face like he was glaring at him again. How do people understand this guy? The blond got up and looked at the raven one last time.

"If you're not here for your fortune then can you leave. "He said. Judal understand that he was wasting time when somebody could came in so he got up and was about to leave.

"Hey if you're interest for a job." He said handling the flyer to the blond. The blond stared at him once again.

"I already got one." He said with that annoying face. Judal couldn't take it anymore.

"Your face is annoying, you should change the way your talk to people with that face." With that said the raven left the tent. Alibaba stood there with an angry expression on his face for the first time. Nobody had said something so bluntly like that to him before.

"Does he want to die?" Alibaba crushed the flyer in his hands into tiny pieces. The blond then looked at his watch and saw it was getting late and was about close his shop when he realizes he needed to buy some food since there was none at home. He decided he would close up when he came back but before he left he put the close sign.

Alibaba headed into a small shop and looked around for some food supply he would need. The shop owner knew Alibaba would come so he prepared some fresh apples for him.

"Thank you." Alibaba smiled. Only people that knew the blond well could understand his smile and the way he spoke but sometimes Alibaba wondered why he couldn't get a real smile come out. He wished he could but when he tried it always turned out bad.

"Alibaba-kun, I'm glad to have you come back so often." Alibaba took his things and waved goodbye to the shop owner. Alibaba then noticed a fire coming from the direction where his tent was, he hurried and ran toward his ten and he could not believe it, his ten was on fire. Alibaba dropped the bag he had and hurried inside. He grabbed the one important thing he wanted to keep safe, he manage to grab it but his right hand got burned but he didn't mind since the picture of his family was safe. He hurried outside and watched as his job was gone.

"I need to look for a new job." He thought. Then the blond thought about that flyer he got but he didn't really like working for the royal family but then again he needed to earn cash and building an new fortune teller place would be hard when most of this things got burn to ashes.

Alibaba then looked at the picture of his parents and people that served him back then. As Alibaba was heading home he heard some people talking that caught his interest.

"Did you hear that a magician is the cause of the family who died in the rumours?"

"What?" I heard there were a magician and a swordsman.

Alibaba knew about these rumours had been going on, he remember that night a group of seven people barged in the mansion and the guards couldn't defend themselves and got themselves killed trying protect the mansion. The blond remembered when his parents shoved them into the secret room they had and told him not to come out. But the blond didn't like being left behind so he walked out of the room but when what he saw was something he never wanted to see, it was his parents getting stabbed by a sword, the blond wanted to yell but he knew that if he did he would also be like that.

Alibaba hurried back to the secret room, then he smelled the fire come but when he thought he was going to die he didn't. The fire was gone and when he walked out he was all alone with dead bodies on the ground. He hurried to his mother and father but there was no life in them. Alibaba decided to stay here forever but then the spirits of the people he knew came and kept in company never leaving his side. Alibaba had stopped eating but still he was alive, he didn't understand but he thought maybe everybody saved him from dying because he would be dead already and he stopped aging also but when he walked out those doors he started growing.

When Alibaba got home he took the half of the mask he wore and looked at himself in the mirror, golden eyes staring right back at him. The blond looked at his right hand, it was burn from the fire, and he took some bandages from a drawer and wrapped it around his hand.

"This isn't a big deal." He then took the flyer from his pocket and stared at it and gave a small sight. I guess I have no choice. I will go there tomorrow. Alibaba started to make his dinner.

The next day the blond woke up early and placed his flyer saying the fortune teller shop had closed, he also had to go to Sindria since he worked there a lot. As he was putting the flyer on wall he heard footsteps coming toward him.

"You're closing, that's a shame." Alibaba knew these men well, they always come to the fortune teller tent even if they have nothing to tell, and they also bring their friends along. Alibaba always tell them that one person at a time but they would never listen. Alibaba could tell these men were older than him and they were really handsome and everybody knew about him because they were the other Kou but this is Sindria.

"I won't see you do your fortune anymore." The taller one with long purple hair that he tied like a pony tail.

"Sin, it can't be help." The other one was someone that Alibaba didn't like much, he had this evil aura around him, and had white hair and had freckles around his nose.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked as he saw Alibaba's right hand.

"Jafar is right, I didn't even notice." Sinbad said.

"It's nothing." Alibaba said. I'm done so I'm leaving. Alibaba started to walk away but then Sinbad grabbed the blond's arm.

"What is it?" Alibaba asked annoyed.

"Why are you closing the shop?"He asked.

"My shop got burned down so I had no choice."

"Why don't you work for me then?" Sinbad smiled. I'm always looking for people to work for. Alibaba hated these men and he would no way work for them, not in his entire life.

"I already have a job." Alibaba lied and pushed the other man's hand away and ran away from them as fast as possible.

Alibaba then decided to go to the place he wanted to go and it was to a place he never would have thought was working at. He saw a guard in the front gate so he walked to the guard.

"Are you guys' hiring?" Alibaba asked. The guard looked down at the short blond boy. The guard was surprised since nobody had showed up about the job yet and a happy appeared on the guard's face, a face of happiness.

"Kouen-sama will be so happy." He said as he opened the door to the restaurant and gesture the blond to go in.

"Why is there a guard in front of the restaurant?" He wondered.

When Alibaba entered he was in shock, he had never been in a restaurant before in his life since he would always buy food and make it himself since that way he saves a lot of money and plus he had no reason to go out and eat. The blond then noticed the stares and it gave him the chills, not just the guests but the family that ran the restaurant. Alibaba could heard them whisper since he's face was covered in half then he saw a familiar face.

"Aren't you that fortune teller?" The raven asked as he walked toward the blond. Alibaba didn't want to this this man but he didn't have a choice.

"About the job." Alibaba whispered. Even when the blond's voice was that low the raven heard it but he wished that he talked louder.

"You're here for the job." The raven yelled. Then the whole restaurant stopped and stared at him even more. This time the blond stared at the raven and really glared at him.

"You shouldn't do that you know." He said.

"Who is this young man?" A taller man with red hair tied just like the man in Sindria but this man had goatee.

"Oh Kouen, he's applying for the job." Judal said.

"Wonderful." Kouen said.

"Aren't you the fortune teller?" Kouha said running toward them and pushing the two aside and greeting the blond with a handshake.

"Yes. "The blonde said. Alibaba never had a problem with dealing with people one on one but when a lot of people were together, it made him nervous. Kouha noticed the shyness the blond had and a smirk appeared in his face.

"I bet you're really cute since half of your face is already cute." He said. Suddenly another red head came running and pushed her brother way from the blond.

"Stop flirting with him, can't you see he's scared?"

"Kougyoku, why you?" Kouha hissed. Kougyoku smiled and gave a handshake to the blond and the blond returned it.

"So is he going to replace me?"Koumei another red head said.

"I haven't interviewed him yet." Kouen said finally getting up as well as the other two were.

"Why not just hire him since I don't think we will get anybody else?" Another woman appeared with dark hair and blue eyes and a mole on her chine and compared to the rest she looked different.

"I guess I have no choice." Kouen said. But can you take off the mask when your work because it might scare our customers and it makes you stand out a lot.

Alibaba didn't want to but he had no choice since there was no other job he could do right now and plus these people would pay him a lot.

"I understand but only when I work." He said. When do I start?

"You can start tomorrow evening at six."

Alibaba then bowed and left the restaurant with a sigh of relieved.

"That was so hard since I'm not used to people staring at me so much." Then a thought went across the blond's head.

"Why are royalty even running a restaurant?"

* * *

><p><strong>I been wondering if i should put lines if you guys get confused or not.<strong>


	3. Starting work

**yoshimoriXsenXgen - **

**Jay - **

**azab**

**Guest**

**Thanks for the reviews...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Kouen was sitting down with the blond who had just recently got hired. He was looking through his paperwork to know more about the blond. The blond was now wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest and a red bowtie. He also wore a black pant with the half cover with white, which made it look like a shirt.<p>

"You're not attending school." Kouen asked. The blond shook his head. It wasn't that the blond didn't want to go to school but he didn't have the money to afford to go to school. He didn't even know what school was like, when he was younger there was always a teacher that came and taught him.

"I'll ask Kouha to train you since you two will be working the same shifts." Kouen got up and gesture the blond to follow. Alibaba followed the older man and outside. "Kouha." Kouen yelled. Kouha came toward the two with a happy face.

"What is it En nii?" He asked. Kouen then stared at the blond. "You will be training this young man." Kouen then walked away and went back inside.

"I was right you look cuter without the mask." Kouha said. Alibaba tried to ignore that common. "Why would he call another boy cute?" Alibaba mumbled. The redhead took Alibaba's hand and took them to the front and he explained everything to the blond.

"Alibaba-kun, right." Kouha said trying to remember the blond's name. Alibaba nodded his head.

"I'm Kouha so don't hesitate to ask me for anything." He smiled. Kouha then stopped smiling and looked at Alibaba's right hand and saw he was wearing a black glove. "You can't be wearing that glove." Kouha pointed it out. Alibaba shook his head. "I got permission by Kouen-san." Alibaba said.

Kouha told Alibaba to help with the next customers. As he walked he stopped because he knew one of the guys sitting there. The guy came a lot to his fortune tent before it got burned down. Alibaba started walking again and this time to the group.

"I'll have the special." One boy said.

"Same here." Another said.

Alibaba then stared at the last one who took his time, the same boy he knew.

"Olba, what's the hold up?" One of his friends said, the group laughed at Olba since it looked like it was the usual for them.

"It's going to take another day for you to order." They all laughed. Alibaba then pointed to one of the food on the menu which Olba finally looked up and stared at the blond.

"Is this any good?" Olba asked. Alibaba shook his head, he didn't know but the way he saw Kouha eat must be good. "My co-worker eats this a lot." Alibaba whispered. Alibaba was sure the boy didn't hear since his voice was so quiet. Olba then smiled up at the blond.

"Thank you, I will have this then." Alibaba wrote the last food on his little notepad and was about to leave. "Are you new here?" Olba asked. I have never seen you here before." Alibaba nodded his head and walked away.

After fifteen minutes Alibaba came back with the food they had ordered.

"I hope you enjoy your food." Alibaba said with the same face as always. Judal came up to Alibaba.

"You have to learn to smile." He said hitting the blond on the head.

"Hey Judal." Olba said when he saw the raven. Judal turned to where the voice was coming from, it was the customer that the blond was serving.

"He's new huh." Judal scratched his head. "Yea and he needs a lot of training in the expression department." He laughed. Alibaba just ignored the raven.

"Listen when I'm talking, this is kind of just like your fortune shop." Judal said. You also have to make contact with people but be friendlier and smile."

When Judal said that Olba knew who the blond was.

"No wonder you looked familiar." Olba pointed at Alibaba. I didn't recognize you because you didn't have the mask on.

"Olba, you go went to that shop." Judal asked. Olba felt a bit embarrass since he was a regular, he went there a lot but mostly it was him talking and Alibaba just listening without doing anything. "Yea I guess." He said. But I didn't think you would be this cute." There it was again another cute common from another male.

"I'm a boy, you know." Alibaba said. His voice still low but they could hear him. The two couldn't stop but laugh. Even Judal thought it was cute the way the blond said that.

* * *

><p>The blond was finally done his shift and was about to go home. When he walked outside the restaurant he bump into someone.<p>

"Sorry." Alibaba apologized.

"No, I should be sorry since I didn't look where I was going." The other spoke.

Alibaba finally looked up at the man who he bump into. It was the familiar man, the man who was always beside Sinbad.

"Oh, it's you." Jafar smiled. I miss not seeing your fortune teller tent anymore.

"Oh, I don't do that anymore." Alibaba replied.

"Alibaba-kun, you forgot your bag." Kouha said running toward the blond. The pinkest then spotted the man with Alibaba.

"You." Kouha said in a tone that Alibaba never heard Kouha speak in before. Kouha grabbed Alibaba and went in front of him and stared at the man.

"What are you doing here?" Kouha said.

"Prince Kouha, you don't have so mean when seeing my face." Jafar smiled.

"I'll walk you home since I'm done as well." Kouha whispered. He grabbed Alibaba's hand and pulled him away from Jafar.

"What's going on?" Alibaba thought.

The walk was quiet and Kouha seemed like in a bad mood ever since they met with Jafar.

"Is something wrong?" Alibaba asked a bit worried. Kouha turned to the blond. He realize he was showing it on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine." Kouha smiled.

They finally stopped at a small rundown apartment.

"You live here." Kouha asked when he stared at the apartment. It looked like it would fall apart any minute. The place he thought Alibaba lived wasn't this run down apartment he had pictured.

"It might look old but its safe." Alibaba said. Alibaba looked at one last time at Kouha and smiled. "Thank you for walking me home."

Kouha watched as Alibaba go in and then he went back his way. He was still worried about the apartmen that Alibaba lived in.

Once Alibaba was inside he jumped onto his bed. The space inside was small, the kitchen was small and in the living room was where his bed was and on the corner was a small washroom with toliet and shower so small.

"Once I make enough money, I'll go visit them." He thought as his eyelide slowly closed. It was a tiring day. It was hard interacting with people he didn't know and on top of that there was somebody who used to go to his fortune teller tent.

* * *

><p>The next day Alibaba arrived at the entrance of work with a big crowd around the restaurant.<p>

"What's going one?" He thought. The blond then went toward the back entrance and walked inside and saw that nobody was there. Alibaba quickly changed into his uniform and went to the front and saw his co-workers there.

"Alibaba-kun." Kouha called out when he spotted the blond.

"What's going on?" Alibaba asked.

"Those bastards from Sindria are here."

Alibaba then remember yesterday that Jafar appeared and Kouha didn't like it when he saw the man. The blond had competely forgotten that the two kingdom don't get along with each other. The blond then saw Jafar and with him was that same man called Sinbad.

"I'm glad that Judal isn't working today." Kouha said.

"Why is that?' Alibaba asked.

"He doesn't get along with Sinbad or anybody in Sindria more than Kouen-nii."

Even Alibaba didn't likes those from Sindria. He didn't know why but there was this strange feeling he felt whenever he saw them.

Suddenly Kouha heard his phone ring.

"I'll be back." Kouha said leaving the room.

"Isn't it cute little Alibaba?" The blond turned around and saw another man who was from Sindria.

"Sharrkan-san." Alibaba spoke. The man called Sharrkan kneeled down and took Alibaba's hand and kissed the back of Alibaba's hand.

"It's so nice to see you again." Sharrkan smiled.

Suddenly Sharrkan's hand was swang away from Alibaba's. The blond looked and saw that Judal was now in front of him.

"Judal." Alibaba spoke.

"You seem to know them, why is that?" Judal asked.

"Because of my fortune teller." Alibaba said.

"Damn Sindria!" Alibaba could see in Judal's eyes the hatre he had for Sindria. Even those Alibaba hated them, he would never show them he did.

"Why did you have to ruin such a wonderful meeting?" Sharrkan said with a fake disappointed look.

"Alibaba is an emplyee here so I won't let anything happen to him."

"Judal." Kouha called out when he saw the raven. "Why are you here?"

"I had a bad feeling and I guess I was right." Judal said.

Alibaba looked over to where Kouen was and saw he was arguing with Sinbad about something but he couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"It's good to see you again, Alibaba." Jafar said appearing behind Sharrkan. Alibaba was sure he was with Sinbad a minute ago.

"No wonder he has a cute face, that's why he attracts bugs." Judal thought. Judal turned toward Alibaba. The blond stared at Judal back.

"Is something wrong?" Alibaba asked.

"You don't understand what you have done?" Those words Alibaba didn't understand what Judal ment.

"Judal, don't be like that." Kouha said hitting the taller teen's head. Even Kouha seemed to have understand what Judal ment.

Sinbad noticed that the blond in the restaurant. He couldn't help but stop his argument with Koune and run toward Alibaba.

"Alibaba!" He called out loud that everybody could hear. He held his arms wide open for the blond but Judal pulled the blond away to the side and Sinbad fell on the group.

"What was that?" Sinbad said, then he noticed a familiar face, that was glaring at him.

"Why don't you Sindria go back home?" Judal said still glaring at the fallen man.

"We actually came here looking for Alibaba but we just happened to spot your restaurant." Sinbad said.

"Sin, I think we should leave soon since your duties." Jafar said. Sinbad had a disappointed look on his face but he couldn't help it anymore.

"Fine, but we will meet again." He blow a kiss at Alibaba.

Sindria left the kou restaurant and Judal, Kouha and Kouen were starring at Alibaba.

"How did you meet them when you do fortune teller here?" Judal asked.

"Actually, I went to Sindria a couple of times since I needed money." Alibaba felt bad saying he needed money but he did.

"That's how you met those Sindria creeps." Kouha said.

"Those bastards give me a headach." Judal said walking toward the back.

"Alibaba-kun, don't see those men again." Kouha said.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to put Lines <strong>


	4. Bad day

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews everybody.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Alibaba was sitting in the lounge since it was his break time. He was thinking about the events that just happened yesterday. He didn`t realize that the Kou Empire and Sindria hated each other that bad.<p>

"I wonder how the fight started." He thought. When they aren't dealing with each other they are all like smiles.

"Alibaba-kun, you're on break too." The blond watched as Kouha sat beside him. Alibaba-kun, you're not from here are you?"

"I'm from Balbadd." The blond replied.

"Balbadd." Kouha said in a shock voice. The abandoned country."

"Yep." Alibaba said without caring about it.

"Kouha are you in here?" A boy with a scar on his face appeared.

"I'm here." Kouha called out.

"Koumei is calling for you, about something important."

"I'll see you around." Kouha said get up from his seat. So much for my break." He said leaving the room.

"You're the new employee that Kouen hired." The boy spoke.

"I'm Alibaba." The blond spoke.

"I'm Ren Hakuryuu." The boy spoke. You don't have last name."

"I don't remember having a last name." Alibaba lied. The blond knew his full name well but he couldn't tell anybody.

"I heard your conversation with Kouha." Hakuryuu said. Sorry I overheard."

"It's fine." The blond replied. Alibaba didn't care about it anymore since it was about the past and he couldn't change it now, but he would one day.

"You're strange." Hakuryuu laughed.

* * *

><p>Alibaba was done his break and headed back to work. Judal was working alongside the blond and it was giving him a headache how the raven ordered him around.<p>

"Geez, you're slow!" Judal yelled. Can't you do work any faster." It was the same every time that the blond would work the raven.

"Geez, you're slow!" The blond repeated in his head. Can't you do work any faster." Every word that Judal said was stuck inside his head.

"You got something to say, brat." Judal said. The blond wanted to say something but resisted and just gave a glare at the raven and continue doing his job.

"You're really harsh." Kouha said. Still I can't believe he's keeping up with you even so."

"I guess but I can't believe he dare give me that look."

"Met your match." Kouha laughed it off and went back to kitchen and continue his work.

* * *

><p>After work was finished Kouen had told the blond stay over a little longer since they were going to have some get together at the restaurant. The blond didn't want to stay but he had no choice since everybody kept on telling him to stay.<p>

"Alibaba-kun, let have a get together at your home next time." Kouha said clinging to the blond. From the looks of it the pinkette was drunk from drinking too much.

"That's impossible." Alibaba thought. There was no way everybody would fit in that tiny apartment.

"Are you listening?" Kouha said staring at the blond.

"Yes I am." The blond replied.

"You haven't drunk any yet." Hakuryuu asked surprised when he saw that all Alibaba had was some water.

"He's right." Koumei said. He was about to pour some for the blond but Alibaba manage to grab the glass that Koumei was going pour in.

"I don't drink." The blond said.

"You don't." Everybody said. Everybody could totally see it since the blond was so innocent.

"It's better he doesn't drink anyway." Judal said. I don't want to be carrying a drunk home like Kouha."

"I don't get drunk." Alibaba yelled. He didn't mean to say it but his voice came out loud. I used to drink but stopped."

"Is that so?" Judal asked with a teasing smile. I like to see you drink then."

"That's too bad since I'm not going to anytime soon."

"Maybe you should since you say you don't get drunk." Judal retorted back.

"No matter what you say I won't?" Alibaba yelled back. The two were yelling nonstop about drinking the whole time that everybody got tired of it and continue to drink their own.

"It's getting late." The blond said looking at the clock. I better go home." He started getting up from his seat.

"You can't walk home alone." Kouen said stopping the blond. Judal go take him home." Both Alibaba and Judal had annoyed look on his faces.

"I'm a man so I will be fine." Alibaba said. He didn't want this jerk to take him home.

"In what way are you a man?" Judal laughed. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? This made the boy tick. He didn't like the way Judal had just spoken to him.

"Don't be mean to Alibaba-kun." Kouha said still just drunk.

"You also should look at yourself too." Judal said but Kouha didn't care since he was so drunk, he didn't understand anything anymore.

* * *

><p>In the end Judal ended up taking the blond home.<p>

"How did it end up like this?" Alibaba thought. Since they were arguing so much Kouen snapped and kicked them both outside and Judal had no choice.

"Hey." Judal called out. You don't go to Sindria anymore right."

"I don't have a choice since I stopped doing my fortune." The blond replied.

"That's good." Judal thought.

They finally appeared at Alibaba's apartment and like Kouha did Judal also had a surprised look on his face.

"You live here." He said. It's so tiny."

"Can't be helped since it's only me living here." Alibaba said as he got to the door. Thank you for the walk home." The blond bowed then went inside his apartment.

"Still, its small even for one person." Judal thought as he started heading back home.

* * *

><p>The next day a rumor was spreading around town. The rumor was something that was unheard of.<p>

"The rumor must be fake." Judal said. He was used these kind of rumors.

"Some rumors did some true." Kouha said.

"But this is different compare to the others." Koumei said. Kouha, Judal and Koumei had just arrived to work. They were talking about the recent rumor that was around town.

"Could the Prince of Balbadd be alive." Kouha said. Alibaba-kun is also from Balbadd, maybe he knows."

"He's from there." Judal said.

"Yea, when I asked but he gave me a weak expression like he didn't care."

"Maybe it's a deep wound.." Koumei said. Kouha shook his head to answer that Koumei was wrong.

"He acted like it was nothing."

Just than the blond entered the restaurant.

"Have you heard of the rumor?" Kouha asked.

Alibaba didn't have a choice since all the town people were talking about since he got out of his apartment.

"I heard." Alibaba said with a weak expression on his face.

"Have you met the prince when you were at Balbadd?" Kouha asked.

"I have." Alibaba said. He gave Kouha a weak expression every time he answered. Kouha stared at Alibaba with an angry look.

"You should give a better face when answering." Kouha pouted. The blond was confused by the words Kouha said. He didn't understand what the older boy ment.

"What is the prince like?" Koumei was the next to answer.

"A prince who would always look up into the night sky." Alibaba replied. The three looked at each other in confusion.

"If he was alive today he would be thinking about getting his kingdom back to their former glory."

"You sound like you want to go back to Balbadd." Judal said.

"I do." Alibaba replied back. But if I go back now there is nothing waiting for me there."

"That's true." Kouha said. Since nobody lives there anymore and everything is in runes."

"If the prince was alive he would probably be around Alibaba's age." Koumei said connecting the time when the kingdom got attack to now. He would also be living a normal life."

"Is this what they call normal?" Alibaba thought.


	5. Drug

**Title : Flames of Life**

**Main pairing : Alibaba/Judal**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks you all for the wonderful reviews and reading my story.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Alibaba has always lived a lonely life living alone with nobody, he lives his life as a fortune teller earning a living from it but he feels he's missing something. After an accident he ends of working for the Kou Restaurant. He never intended to work for them since the Sindria and Kou are enemies so he didn' want to get in between them but things have turn for the worst for him.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Drug<strong>

* * *

><p>A girl with short red hair and red eyes was sitting in a café that was across the Kou restaurant. The girl was watching a certain blond work, she stop staring at the blond.<p>

"You're doing it again." The voice snapped the girl from what she was doing.

"Kougyoku-san."

"You like that boy, huh." Kougyoku said looking from her best friend to her restaurant that her family runs.

"How can you tell?" The girl asked.

"Morgiana, it's not hard to figure it out." Kougyoku gave a small sigh, she couldn't believe her friend, anybody could figure out she was in love and she was sure the boy would also.

"I have never felt like this before." Morgiana went on about, how she had found her first love. Kougyoku was happy her best friend finally got interested in love.

"I didn't know they hired somebody since I live in the dorm I don't know anything anymore." Kougyoku thought. Maybe we should go say hi."

"We can't!" Morgiana wasn't ready yet, what was she going to say when she was faced with the blond boy.

"You're such a scary-cat." Kougyoku has known Morgiana since junior high and she still didn't drop the san in her name. Morgiana was a shy girl but she is strong compared to most girls, even so Kougyoku can't leave the girl alone.

"But, Kougyoku-san."

"We are just going to go in there like we are going to eat there for lunch." Kougyoku explained, she wasn't lying she was kind of hungry and she wanted to eat her family's food.

The two girls entered the restaurant. Kouha greeted the two girls; he was surprised to see his younger sister after so long.

"Oni-san." Kougyoku whispered something into her older brother's ear which Morgiana couldn't hear since she was so busy staring at the blond who was working.

Kouha gave her sister a displeasing look but gave in after. Kouha showed the two to their seat.

"A server will be with you soon." Kouha said and left the two looking at the menu.

After a minute or so Alibaba came to the table where the girls had been seated at.

"I'm Alibaba and I will be your server." Alibaba smiled. Morgiana couldn't take her eyes away from the blond. Kougyoku realize this, so she opened her mouth.

"You must be the new employee." Kougyoku said.

"Yes." Alibaba said. And you must be Kougyoku, Kouha was telling me about you."

"Yea and this is my friend Morgiana." The blond stared at the red-haired girl beside Kougyoku.

"It's nice to meet you two." Alibaba said. Are you two ready to order?" The two orders their food and Alibaba wrote it down on the piece of paper he has.

"You're sister is here." Judal said when he saw her seated down with her friend and that Alibaba was the one who was serving them. I thought Alibaba was supposed to have his break now."

"My sister asked me for a favor." Kouha said. It seems that her friend has an interest in Alibaba-chan."

"Her friend is."

"Yea, that's why I told Alibaba to switch breaks with me." Kouha also looked at the girl that was Kougyoku friend; she blushed a lot when the blond spoke.

"People can so read her." Kouha thought.

"I didn't think he was popular." Judal said.

"Same here, now that I think about it we don't really know much about him." Kouha was right; they didn't know anything about the blond expect that he used to do fortune.

"Kougyoku-san, you don't work here like the others." Alibaba asked.

"It's because I live in the dorm, and can you drop the san."

"I see, alright I will." Alibaba said. Alibaba then turned to Morgiana. Do you also live in the dorm?"

"Yes!" Morgiana rushed her words so fast. The blond stared at her strangely.

"That sounded so bad." Morgiana thought.

"Could it be?" The blond spoke, the two waited for him to continue.

"Did he already find out that Morgiana likes him?" Kougyoku thought. Kouha and Judal had the same thoughts in their mind.

"Could it be that the food it spicy since your face is red." Suddenly everybody fell on the ground. They didn't think that the blond was this dumb, not to notice.

"Is something wrong?" Alibaba asked when he turned around and saw Kouha and Judal on the ground.

"Nothing is wrong." Kouha said. He was holding in his laugher, he didn't know those kind of people existed.

"I'm sorry." Kougyoku whispered to her friend.

"That seem to like you." Kouha said.

"What are you talking about?" Alibaba asked confused.

"That girl that came with Kougyoku, she was blushing whenever you were near?"

"Isn't that normal?" The blond getting his bag from the locker.

"I never thought there was actually somebody this dense." Kouha thought. Kouha then took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed to the blond.

"What's this?" Alibaba asked when he took the piece of paper.

"It's Kougyoku's friend's number." Kouha said. She told me to give it to you.

"I'm not interested." Alibaba said giving the paper back to Kouha but Kouha backed away.

"Just give it a try." Kouha looked outside and saw it was starting to rain. Looks like its coming down."

"Rain." Alibaba thought. It was raining right after the castle had gotten attacked. The blond looked around and saw Judal wasn't around.

"Where is Judal?" The blond asked.

"He had an errand to run, so he say." Kouha said. Even I don't know what his errand is.

* * *

><p>Alibaba had just come out from a supermarket to buy a few things and he was about to head home when he saw a cardboard box and it was moving. Alibaba crouch down and opened the box and saw a small Alaskan Malamute. The top of his coat is black, while his tummy and legs are snow-white. He has two white spots for eyebrows.<p>

"What are you doing here?" The dog looked cold from the rain. Alibaba couldn't leave the dog in the cold so he took the dog out from the box and carried it in his arms and headed home. Once he got home, he washed the dog up and gave him some food.

"I guess I'm going to keep you." Alibaba stared at the dog. What should I call you?" The blond then looked at the dog's blue eyes.

"I know, I will call you Sora." Alibaba smiled. Since your eyes are like the sky." Alibaba lifted the dog up in his arms and stared into Sora's eyes. Just like the clear blue sky, Sora's eyes were blue.

* * *

><p>The next day Alibaba had the day off so he went to buy some things for Sora, like dog food and a place for the dog to sleep and a few toys.<p>

"Aren't you Alibaba?" The blond turned around and a saw a familiar face. It was the boy who always came for his fortune and the boy he recently met at the restaurant.

"It's you." Alibaba said.

"What are you doing here?" Olba asked.

"Shopping." Alibaba said.

"I can see that." Olba said. The boy then looked at the things that the blond was looking at. Do you have a dog?"

"I recently got one." Alibaba said.

"Ne, you aren't going to do fortune telling anymore." Olba said. The blond looked at the boy and it looked like there was something he wanted to ask.

"Is something wrong?" Alibaba asked.

"the turth is recently all my friends had gotten sick." Olba said with a sad expression. The police said they were doing drugs, but I know my friends they would never do that.

"Drug." Alibaba remember listening to the radio and hearing about some drug.

"Yes, and the police say that they had too much that they have fallen ill." Olba said. And they haven't woken up ever since."

What Olba was saying was a bit similar to what had happened to some of the servants in the castle, back then.

"Alibaba." The blond snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Olba call his name.

"I'll do something about it." Alibaba said. He was about to leave when Olba grabbed his hand and handed him a piece of paper.

"This is my number, if you need anything call me." Olba said and waved bye to Alibaba and walked to the other direction.

Once Alibaba went to the check out and payed for his things he went home. Once he got home he poured some food for Sora. The blond then looked through his bookselves and find a certain book, he remember his father writing about the sickness the servants had gotten. Alibaba looked through everything but he couldn't find the book.

"Maybe I left it behind." He thought. I have to find another way." The blond then took out his laptop and google search about the drug and illness that Olba's friends were having. There nothing that said about the ilness but the drug was real.

"Looks like I have to do things the hard way." Alibaba said and took the mask he had worn before starting his work. He had stopped wearing it since he wasn't allowed to at work, it then became a habit and the blond stopped wearing it.

"Sora, why are looking at me that way?" Sora gave the look saying, it was a bad idea.

"I don't have any other ideas." Alibaba said. Alibaba put the mask down and turned the radio on and just like Olba said the police was having a interview about the drug and saying the kids had too much and gotten ill from it.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back." Alibaba said grabbing the mask and putting it in his bag and leaving Sora behind. Alibaba waited until it was a little late. He looked and saw there wasn't many police officers on duty anymore. The blond took out his mask and were it on his face. The mask was a bit different from when he did fortune telling since the blond knew he would be recognized if he wore the same so he manage to change it a bit.<p>

Alibaba sneaked in from the roof and got the room where the drug was being kept. He was just going to grab the drug but something else caught his eyes. There was lots of other drugs inside one of the police department.

"Why are there so many?" Alibaba thought, then it clicked. Somebody in the police department are behind it all. Alibaba was glad he brought his mobile with him. He started recording with his phone.

"Who are you?" A voice stopped Alibaba from recording even more.

"Looks like time Is up." Alibaba thought. He came prepared so he threw a ball that made smoke appeared and he escaped the same way he had gotten inside.

* * *

><p>"Did you see the news?" Kouha said, Judal and Hakuryuu was with him and they were looking at a newpaper. The blond was nearby, he didn't think he would be on the paper.<p>

"Some masked-person stole the drug."

"Why they want to steal a drug?" Judal asked. Does he want to use it himself?"

"That's denfinally not." Alibaba thought.

"The person who stole the drug was wearing a strange mask so they don't know who it is." Hakuryuu said.

"If I remember Alibaba also had a strange mask before he started working here." Judal said.

The blond paused when Judal said that.

"What are you saying?" Kouha said. There no way our Alibaba could do something this risky."

"You're right." Judal said. Since Alibaba isn't smart enough too."

At that moment Alibaba slammed his locker shut with a bam.

"Did you say something?" Alibaba glared at the raven.

"Do you want me to repeat it again since your little ears couldn't hear?" Judal was getting on Alibaba's nerve.

"I'm not like a certain somebody who plays with stuffed animal toys." Alibaba said. The other day he had entered the room and saw a scene that really shocked him.

"What did you just say!" Judal's face was full of embarrassment.

"He found out." Kouha said. I told you not to bring those to work."


	6. Sick

**Title : THE BOY OF SECRETS**

**Main pairing : Alibaba/Judal**

* * *

><p><strong>DaisyTeru <strong>

**thank you for the review.**

**I know what you mean, i wish there was more with alibaba x judal. I like the pairing alot compared to the rest. I will try to update but i can`t make any promises but i won`t this story hanging.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Alibaba has always lived a lonely life living alone with nobody, he lives his life as a fortune teller earning a living from it but he feels he's missing something. After an accident he ends of working for the Kou Restaurant. He never intended to work for them since the Sindria and Kou are enemies so he didn' want to get in between them but things have turn for the worst for him.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Sick<strong>

* * *

><p>Alibaba was working like usual when the door sound could be heard and Olba came running in the restaurant.<p>

"Alibaba!" He called out the blond name. He was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" The blond asked. He then handed the younger boy a glass of water to calm him down. The boy took the water and gulped it down his throat.

"Did you see today's news?" Olba asked.

"I've been busy so I didn't have a chance." Alibaba replied. Olba then took out one piece of paper from the newspaper and showed it to the blond.

There was drug found in the police head quarter and the police officer who was responsible was arrested. This morning there was a video sent to the head office showing the suspect hiding the drugs. The recent incident was the fault of the same man.

"My friends are not too blamed anymore." Olba cried happy. They said they got a person on tape and that he was wearing a mask. The police think that he was the one who sent the tape.

"I thought I took care of all the video cameras." Alibaba thought.

"You didn't need to tell me this." Alibaba said.

"I know but I think luck was on my side when I talked to you about it." Olba smiled, but then his smiled faded when he saw a certain boy walk out from the back.

"Hakuryuu." Olba murmur."

"Is something wrong?" Alibaba asked.

"It's nothing." Olba nodded his head and then he looked at his watch.

"I have to get to class." Olba said and waved bye to the blond and headed out the restaurant.

"He left the moment he saw Hakuryuu again." Kouha said popping out of nowhere. The blond didn't even know that Kouha was working today,

"Is there something going on?" Alibaba asked a bit curious. He wouldn't care of these things since it was none of his business but now since he was working here, he kind of wanted to know about everyone. It might also help him later on in the future.

"How should I say this?" Kouha put his right hand on his chin, thinking how he should tell this to the blond. Hakuryuu did something in the past that made Olba really upset and Olba hating on Hakuryuu ever since then."

"They hate each other." Alibaba said.

"I can't tell you the reason." Kouha said. You will probably find out later on."

"Um…You're not supposed to be working today." Alibaba said.

"You're right but I just wanted to see Alibaba-chan and besides you are almost done and I thought we should go out to eat." The blond didn't want to hang with Kouha since he had better things to do, well for Alibaba that is. "I-I would, but….I-I'm kind of busy.."

"Great~! Kouha stood up smiling brightly. He didn't listen to a thing the blond had just said. Just like Kouha said once the blond was done work they headed out to get some lunch.

"What do you want to eat?" The pinkette asked. Kouha saw an unpleasant look on the blond's face. You don't have to worry about paying since, I will do it." The blond didn't really eat out much since he had a lot things going on in his life.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Kouha asked once again. The blond wasn't sure since he didn't know what was popular these days; he always ate box-noodles since it was cheap and affordable for him.

Suddenly caught the blond's eyes. A truck was parked on the side and it was selling a pancake that wrapped and there was something inside it. One little boy got one with strawberry and cream inside.

Kouha noticed the stare the blond was giving so he grabbed the blond's hand and they headed to the truck where the blond was staring at.

"You wanted a crepe." The two was standing in front of the truck. The blond felt a bit embarrassed, he didn't even say anything yet Kouha could tell what the blond was thinking.

"You should say what are you thinking?" Kouha said. Kouha then turned around and faced the owner of the truck. Two strawberry crepes." After paying for the crepes the man started making the strawberry crepes for them. When the man was done, he handed both crepes to Kouha, Kouha turned to Alibaba and gave one crepes to him. The blond took a bit of the crepes.

"It's delicious" The blond smiled. Kouha couldn't stop staring at the blond, his smile made his heart melt inside.

"What's wrong with me?" He thought.

"Thank you." The blond blushed as he said those words. He didn't say those words often that it shocked the pinkette.

"It's a strange thing to have for lunch." Kouha said. But I don't mind."

* * *

><p>Alibaba had just gotten out of a pet shop when somebody called out his name.<p>

"You're Kougyoku, right." Alibaba said when she turned around. The blond had only met the girl twice, once was when he had just got hired and the second was when she came with her friend. She didn't work at the restaurant since she has school to attend and she lives in the school dorm also.

"Do you have pet?" Kougyoku asked when she saw the bag that the blond was holding. It was a bag from the pet shop that the blond had just got out of.

"Yea, I do." Alibaba replied. He wasn't going to take the dog in but he didn't like it leaving it in the cold, without realizing Alibaba got attached to the dog and let it stay with him.

"What kind of animal?" She asked curious with her eyes sparking.

"A dog." Alibaba replied.

"Is it female or male? What's the dog's name?" The girl was asking some many questions that it was giving him a headache.

"His name is Sora." Alibaba answered anyway.

"Kougyoku-san, sorry to make you wait." Alibaba and Kougyoku turned to a red-head, the red-head was surprised when she saw a familiar blond standing outside with Kougyoku.

"You're the girl from last time." Alibaba said.

Kougyoku walked to Morgiana and grabbed her by the arm. "Aren't you happy to see him?" Kougyoku whispered to her friend. A small blush was on Morgiana's face.

"Did you know that Alibaba has a dog?" Kougyoku said. The pinkette tried to help her friend but she wouldn't say a word.

"Is something wrong?" The blond asked staring at the red-head. Your face is kind of red."

"She's red because of yo….." Kougyoku couldn't finish her sentence because Morgiana had kicked her leg hard and it hurt a lot to pinkette. Kougyoku had forgotten how strong her friend was, even thou she is so shy.

"Because of what?" Alibaba asked.

"It's because of the sun." Morgiana said. Well we have to go." Morgiana grabbed Kougyoku and the two walked away from the blond.

"But, there no sun out." Alibaba thought. Weird girl."

* * *

><p>The blond was heading home when he saw a spark in the sky. He was curious and followed where the spark was coming from. Alibaba then saw Judal and Kouha together. Kouha had a huge long sword with him, on the other hand Judal had a small wand and the spark he saw was coming from him.<p>

Alibaba hid behind a tree and watched the two. It looked like they were practicing since they kept on repeating what they were doing.

"Leraje, are you sure about it?" Alibaba peaked and saw that Kouha was speaking to someone but there was nobody there.

"He's talking to Leraje." Alibaba took out a small sword and stared at as it glowed.

"Amon." Alibaba spoke the name of the man who was speaking to him from his sword. There are others like you."

"Yes, and the one you're friend is talking to is Leraje." Amon said. I didn't think that we would run into others like us here."

"What are they talking about?" Alibaba asked.

"It seems that Leraje has sense another like us here." Amon said. I wonder if she is sensing my enengry."

"Let's go now." Alibaba said. He didn't want to find out so soon."

"Boy, why are you always running away from things?" Amon was worried for the blond, he was worried ever since the boy had found him. The sad look in the blond's eyes was something he could never forget. The blond didn't reply to Amon and stayed slient the whole way home.

The moment that Alibaba got home Sora was there to greet him.

"Are you hungry?" Alibaba asked benting down to pat the boy on the head. The blond then headed to the kitche and took out Sora's bowl that he had bought since recently. He then poured some dog food in it. Sora came running and stared to eat. Alibaba then made food for himself and at as well, as he listened to the radio.

* * *

><p>The next day when the blond tried to get out a bed, he had a horrible headach that he couldn't even walk to the washroom. Sora came licking the blond on the face, Alibaba could see that Sora was worried about him. Alibaba reached for the home phone and dialed his work number. Alibaba didn't even know how he manage to get such a headach, he was fine yesterday night before he went to bed.<p>

Around noon his doorbell rang but the blond couldn't get out of bed since he was so weak.

"Sora, go get it." Alibaba said. Sora looked confused but headed to the door anyway. The dog saw a chair near the entrance so he jumped up and then manage to hit the open button. A raven stood there. The raven then looked at the dog that was staring up at him.

"This is, his home right." The raven looked around the room, it was so small. Everything was all together.

"Woof" Sora barked. Sora turned around and started heading to where a certain blond was. The raven followed the dog and saw Alibaba was laying on the bed. He looked really sick.

"You look terrible." The raven said. The blond opened his eyes and saw a glimsp of the raven standing by the bed where he was sleeping.

"Judal." He said weakly. He would have gotten out of bed but he couldn't even do that.

"This place so small, how the hell can you even live here?" Judal looked around the room once more to make sure he wasn't dreaming. I didn't think you had a dog living with you." Judal placed the bag he was carrying and put on the a small table and took out something from the bed.

"Kouen told us that you called in sick." Judal said. And Kouha told me to buy you some medicine." Judal looked for the kitchen that right beside the washroom, even the kitchen was small. Judal took out a glass and poured some water in it. Judal then went back to where the blond was. Judal helped the blond get up and held him so he couldn't fall and poured the medicine in his mouth but the blond was weak to even sallow that.

"What should I do?" Thought Judal. He didn't have any other choice so he put the medicine in the water and poured it in his mouth and then he pressed his mouth to the blond and he heard the blond sallow it.

"Don't blame me because that was the only thing I could think of."

"Thank you." The blond whispered.

"Did you say what I think I heard." The raven was in shock, he was sure he heard wrong.

"I may be weak now but even I know its not your fault, and I'm not going to say it again." The blond said as he turned around facing the wall.

"How come you're living in this dump?" Judal asked.

"This dump was the cheapest one I could find." Alibaba replied. After those last words the blond fell asleep once again. Judal got up and was ready to leave.

Later that evening the blond woke up and he was feeling much better.

"I'm feeling hungry." The blond said. He was about to go to the kitchen but the bag on the table caught his eyes. He opened the bag and saw what looked like soup in a can.

"Did that guy bring this for me?" Alibaba took the can soup and heated it up and started eating it.

"Woof."

"What's wrong sora?" The blond asked. Are you hungry too?" Alibaba was going to pour the dog food when he saw some bits of food still there. You already at."

"That guy." Alibaba thought. He can be nice sometimes."


	7. New Home

**Title : Flames Of Life**

**Main pairing : Alibaba/Judal**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong>

**DaisyTeru**

**thanks for the reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - New Home<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day when the blond arrived at work Kouen had asked to speak to him. The blond thought he was in some kind of trouble, or something like that but he didn't remember doing anything wrong. He tried remember that events but nothing clicked.<p>

"What is that you wanted to talk about?" Alibaba asked.

"Judal had mention that you live in a place that isn't that suited for you." Kouen said.

"I wouldn't say that it's not suited for me." Alibaba replied. Then he did get the place because it was cheap, he didn't have enough money to buy a better one.

"Since you are working for me i don't want you to live in such a dump." Kouen went on and on about it but what was Alibaba to do when he didn't have any other options.

"I'm going have you live in the employee dorm with Judal, Kouha and Hakuryuu."

Alibaba wasn't expecting this. He didn't even know that they had an employee building. He wondered why the three were living there when they already had an home of their own since they are part of royalty.

"I like to but i don't have money to move out at the moment."

"You don't have to worry about a thing." Kouen said. The blond didn't argue and did as Kouen said.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Alibaba had help moving out from the dump he was living in. Kouen's servants helped move Alibaba's things from the dump to the new building he would be living in. Alibaba was shocked when he saw the building, it was huge and it didn't look anything like a dorm.<p>

"Is this really a dorm?" He spoke his thoughts out.

"It is." One of the servants spoke. It may like a house but inside is like any other dorm. Alibaba was glad to hear that.

"Woof!" Sora barked with a happy face. It seemed like Sora was glad to be out of the dump. The dog was way to happy.

Alibaba walked inside the building but once he did he dropped the bag he had in his hands. He couldn't believe it. He shouldn't have asked servants from the royal family. They say that but it looked nothing like a dorm from the inside as well.

"Alibaba-chan." Kouha came running toward the blond. The pink-haired looked extremely happy to see the blond. I'm happy that you will be living with us." Kouha seemed really happy to see him, it wasn't even the normal happy. I'll show you to your room." Kouha grabbed the blond's hand and dragged him and show the blond his room.

"You're room is between Judal and mine." He smiled.

"_I see."_

"What about Hakuryuu?" Alibaba asked.

"His room is in the very end of the hall since he likes to be alone most of the time." Kouha explained.

"Who else lives here?" The blond asked.

"Didn't Kouen-nii tell you that we are the only ones living here."

"Huh?" This was nowhere close like any other dorms if it was only the royal family living here including him. They say things that don't match what is really happening. The building he was living was not a dorm but a really big house, like a mansion.

"The servants already set all your things." Kouha opened the room that Alibaba would be staying in. The room was pretty big, it had everything a royal family would have. A king size bed. Alibaba didn't think he needed such a big bed. Their was also a huge closet and side tables and shelves for books and there beside the bed was a a bed for Sora as well.

"You made a bed for Sora too." Alibaba was happy that they cared.

"That was Judal's idea." Kouha said. He was saying that you had a dog so we prepared one for Sora as well."

"You unpack and after i will give you a tour of the house." Kouha left the room and Alibaba and Sora were the only one left. Alibaba put Sora on the floor and the dog walked to the bed near the king size bed and laid on it. He looked relaxed. He looked more relaxed then before.

"_Was my place really that bad?" _Alibaba never thought about the place where he lived. He only cared that he at least had a place to stay but seeing Sora's reaction the blond knew very well how bad it was.

Kouha had come back after an hour and showed the blond around the house. The house was pretty big, the blond was sure he would get lost. At least he knew where the main things were, like his room, kitchen, living room and washroom.

"If you ever stay out late let one of us know."

"Okay." Alibaba replied.

That evening Alibaba stayed in his room. He was thinking about a lot of things. Including the things he had done. He did for somebody but maybe for himself as well. When Olba came to tell him the details the boy looked so happy. The blond didn't know why the boy was telling him anyway.

"Alibaba-kun." Kouha knocked on the blond's door but there was no answer so the pink-haired boy opened the door and walked in the room. He saw the blond laying on the bed. He didn't look like he was sleeping, more like thinking about things.

"Alibaba-kun." Kouha called the blond once again. This time the blond got up from his bed when he heard his name being called.

"Oh, Kouha." Alibaba must have been thinking so much that he didn't hear the other boy walk in or call his name.

"You must be hungry."

"I guess."

"Hakuryuu and Judal are home and Hakuryuu made dinner." Kouha had explained. The blond looked at the alarm clock on the side table. He didn't realize that time had gone by so fast. He didn't realize it was that late. He looked out the window and saw it was dark out. Was he thinking too much. He wanted a better life but he kept on doing things that are different from what his parents would wanted.

"Come on." Kouha grabbed the blond by the arm and dragged him out of the room and into the dinning room. There they saw both Hakuryuu and Judal already sitting down.

"How are you liking your new home?" Hakuryuu asked.

"It's alright." Alibaba replied. He wasn't so sure since he just came today so he couldn't say how he felt about the place, well not yet. Judal on the other hand didn't say anything, he just ate the food that was on the table. The blond was amazed how good the food looks.

"Hakuryuu's the best cook around." Kouha said.

"_Hakuryuu made these." _Alibaba was surprised but he sat down as well and started eating the food on the table.

"It's delicious." Alibaba said after he took a bite. The blond couldn't help but smile. The food was really good.

"You should smile more like that." Judal mumbled.

"By the way, how did you get that?" Kouha pointed at the swollen mark on Hakuryuu's right cheek. The blond didn't even notice until Kouha mentioned it.

"Are you okay?" Alibaba asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Hakuryuu said that but inside he was angered by the fact, what had happened today at work.

"He got into a fight with Olba." Judal spoke out.

"Olba." Alibaba said.

"Those two don't get along at all." Kouha said.

* * *

><p>After dinner was finished the blond noticed that Hakuryuu kept on touching his right cheek where it was still swollen. Hakuryuu must be in pain, that was what the blond was thinking when he saw the boy looking like he was in pain.<p>

That night Alibaba stood in front of Hakuryuu's room and then knocked on the door. The door opened and Hakuryuu stood there. The boy looked surprised to see the blond there and it was late as well.

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes." Alibaba replied. You have a problem." Hakuryuu then saw that Alibaba was holding a small box and on his other hand was a wet towel. Let me heal you." Hakuryuu was surprised but for some reason he couldn't say no to the blond. The boy let the blond inside his room. The two sat on the bed and then Alibaba placed the wet towel on the swollen cheek. It sting a bit but the scar-boy could handle something like this.

"Does it hurt?" Alibaba asked.

"I'm fine." Hakuryuu smiled. Hakuryuu felt nice when the blond took cared of him. It was like when he was small and his mother used to do that to him but he felt better when Alibaba did it.

"You should have done this before." Alibaba was right but he didn't think it would hurt and he thought the pain would go away. That Olba had to go and punch him that hard.

"Why did you fight with Olba?" Alibaba asked.

"You sure don't keep quiet." Hakuryuu then explained that the two never really got along. You could say it was hate at first sight.

"Hate is such a strong wrong." Alibaba said. He knew very well since he, himself had hate inside of him.

"Alibaba." Hakuryuu called the blond's name when the boy went all quiet suddenly.

When Alibaba was done treating Hakuryuu he left his room and started going toward the kitchen since he wanted to drop the box and wet towel but then he bump into somebody. He didn't notice somebody was there since it was so dark and all light were out.

"Alibaba-kun." It was Kouha's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Alibaba asked. He was sure the pink-haired boy would be asleep by now but here he was awake.

"I came to get a glass of water." He said. Kouha explained how he would always get thirsty in the middle of the night and he can't sleep until he has a glass of water.

"Alibaba-kun, you're not working tomorrow, right."

"I'm not."

"Can you do me a favor?" Alibaba didn't even have time to refused when the boy gave him the time and went back to his room leaving the blond standing there in confusion. He didn't know what had just happened.

* * *

><p>The next day Alibaba was woken up by Kouha who also had a day off. The boy dragged the blond out the house, the blond couldn't even do anything. The two were in standing in front of a school and it looked like some festival was going on with so many people.<p>

"Kougyoku goes here." Kouha explained. She kept on nagging me to come to her school festival but i didn't want to go and when i asked Koumei-nii he refused."

"So that's why you dragged me here." Alibaba didn't know how to feel since this was his first time at a school festival. There was many people around and it was lively.

"It looks kind of fun." Alibaba smiled which Kouha saw and he couldn't stop staring at the blond. The blond looked really cute right now. He thought it would be nice if the blond smiled more but he knew there were things that the boy hid from everybody but he was still glad to see the blond's smile right now.


	8. Thinking

**Title : Flames Of Life**

**Main pairing : Alibaba/Judal**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you everybody for reviews and favs and follows**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Thinking<strong>

* * *

><p>The two walked around the school and looked at what all the students were doing. They even ate some food that looked good to eat. There was even a play that a class were doing where the gender had reverse roles.<p>

"_This thing is kind of interesting." _The blond was having fun hanging outside without worrying about anything.

"Let's go see what my sister's class is doing." The two headed inside the school building and headed toward the class that Kougyoku was. When they arrived they saw a line up. It was mostly guys so Kouha was thinking what was going on, on the other hand Alibaba didn't really care about it.

The two walked closer toward the class and saw some girls were dressed as maids.

"Are they doing a maid café?"

"Maid?" Alibaba asked as if he was clueless.

"Are you serious?" Kouha gave the blond that look.

The two lined up with the rest of the people that were lined up, most of them were students and males. After some time Alibaba and Kouha reached to the front.

"Kouha-nii and Alibaba-chan." It was Kougyoku and she dressed in a maid uniform as well as the rest of the girls that were in her class.

"Chan?" Alibaba didn't understand why the girl was calling him in such ways. She was speaking the same way that Kouha said his name.

"Morgiana." Kougyoku called out to her friend who was helping inside the classroom.

"What is it?" Her friend turned around but she stopped what she was doing when she saw the blond's face. Morgiana's face turned red.

"_This again." Ko_uha didn't understand how clueless the blond was.

"I didn't think you were going to come." Kougyoku spoke in such an innocent way but Kouha knew his sister too well.

"You're the one who forced me to come." Kouha had plan to run away but things changed since the blond was free and he kind of wanted to spend the time with him.

"I didn't think you were going to bring him." Kougyoku said. She was really surprised. She was gladder since she wanted to help her friend to be able to talk to the blond since she's too shy.

After some time Kougyoku and Morgiana had break so they sat in one of the tables in the classroom. Alibaba sat across Morgiana while Kougyoku sat across her brother.

"You planned this." Kouha whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Kougyoku laughed it off like nothing was going on. Kouha could see how the girl was so nervous around Alibaba and like usual the blond had no clue what was going on.

"Serious, I wonder what he will be when he falls in love." The thought was something nice to think about and what kind of person the blond would fall for. He was interested in it and wanted to see it happen.

"What do you think of our maid uniforms?" Kougyoku spoke trying to break the silence in the table. Nobody were talking and Kougyoku didn't like it one bit. Morgiana looks cute in it, doesnt she?" Kouha could tell what his sister was trying to do.

"It's alright." Alibaba said. That wasn't the answer that Kougyoku wanted but either way her friend blushed. The blond wasn't dumb to know what was going on and it was annoying.

"You're interested in me aren't you?" Alibaba looked at the red-head across from him. The girl was surprised when the blond said those words. I can tell that Kougyoku is trying hard."

"You knew how she felt." Kouha whispered into Alibaba's ear.

"Yea from the moment I met her." Alibaba said. I'm sorry." The blond's words were gentle so it didn't hurt the girl. Alibaba also didn't want to date anybody that he didn't love. He doesn't even know how love is like so he wanted to be nice enough not to hurt the girl. Kougyoku on the other hand didn't look that happy.

Kouha was sure his sister was going to do something so he stood up and grabbed Alibaba by the hand and smiled at the two girls.

"Looks at the time, we must head back and finish all you're packing." Kouha pulled the blond away from the two and out the door.

"Are we done for the day?" Alibaba asked.

"Yea."

"_I wouldn't want you to see my sister's scary side."_

* * *

><p>The blond was working at the restaurant like usual. He was known well now that even the customers remember his name, some even gave him a nickname that he didn't like much but he couldn't get angry at them.<p>

"Are you going school?" One of the customers asked the blond.

"I'm not." Alibaba answered with a smile on his face. He never did go to school, he was always taught everything when he was still living in the castle. There was no point in going to school, but know that the blond thought about it, he wonder how it would be to go to school.

"How old are you Baba-kun?" Another customer asked.

"I'm probably twenty."

"What do you mean by that?" The two girls looked at Alibaba with a confused look.

"It was a joke." He laughed it off, but to be honest Alibaba forgotten how old he was, he forgotten to count his birthday, he couldn't even recall when was the last birthday he had.

"So you're older than Haku-kun."

"Yea."

"But not younger than Ju-kun and Kou-kun."

These girls always came by and they always like to chat to their server. Alibaba didn't mind but they asked a lot of things. Some he didn't even have an answer to.

"Idiot, it's your break." Alibaba wished that the raven would stop calling him Idiot and his name for once.

The blond said his goodbye to the girls and took his apron off and walked toward the back where the lounge was. Alibaba sat down and he kept thinking about what those girls said.

"Am I twenty?"

"What do you mean by that?" Hakuryuu entered the room. "You don't remember how old you are?"

"Hakuryuu." Alibaba was surprised when the scar boy appeared, he didn't even notice the boy since he was thinking deep. "I can't remember since I forgotten to count my birthdays and that I also forgot."

Hakuryuu sat down beside the blond.

"Birthdays are important so you should remember yours as well."

"_Important, huh."_

"You put your birthday on your resume when you got hired."

"That's probably a fake one." Alibaba let out a chuckle and Hakuryuu gave a shock look.

"I did say that I forgotten my birthday." That wasn't true at all. Alibaba didn't want to say his real birthday because then Hakuryuu even everybody in this city would know who he is.

"What's this about not knowing your birthday?" Kouha and Judal walked in the room.

"That's not good at all." Kouha had a pout on his face. "Everybody should know their own birthday."

"It's common to know." Alibaba said. "But it's only a birthday." This made Kouha glare at the blond, which the blond had never seen Kouha do that to him before.

"Don't make Kouha mad?" Judal said.

"I know let's celebrate your birthday."

"I told you I don't know when it is?"

"It's okay." Kouha smiled. The pink-haired boy had an idea in his head. "You're off tomorrow so just come to the restaurant after we close."

Alibaba didn't know what to think. The blond wanted to decline but from the look on Kouha's face the blond just couldn't.

* * *

><p>The blond was done for the day so he decided to do some shopping. He knew that there wasn't enough food at home. Since moving in with Judal and the others he noticed the food would disappear pretty fast.<p>

"I also need to get Sora his food." Alibaba walked into a pet store and looked around for some good dog food that Sora would like. He walked to the counter but stopped when he saw a crowd gathering around and he could hear yelling and shouting. He recognized the voices.

As Alibaba pushed through the crowd, he saw Hakuryuu and Olba were glaring at each other while shouting insults to each other. Hakuryuu did say that they didn't get along but he never really saw them together in one place. The blond noticed that Olba was going to throw a punch at Hakuryuu.

"Stop! Olba stopped his fist and both boys looked at the blond.

"Alibaba." The two said in union then they looked at each other then started glaring once again.

"This isn't a show." Alibaba yelled at all the people that had gathered around.

"_I didn't know that Hakuryuu was also done for the day."_

"You shouldn't be fighting like this." Hakuryuu knew that what Alibaba said was right but he couldn't help it when he saw that high schooler. Every time they meet Hakuryuu's body can't help but move on its own.

Alibaba manage to separate the two boys. The blond was very much exhausted from just doing that.

"I know you said you don't get along but to start a fight in a store." Alibaba and Hakuryuu were walking home and the blond giving Hakuryuu a lecture.

"You're kind of like my mom." Hakuryuu chuckled.

"Mom?"

* * *

><p>The two arrived home and Hakuryuu help Alibaba put the food away in the fridge. They were the only one home plus Sora.<p>

"I heard that Kouha dragged you to Kougyoku's school festival."

"You heard."

"Yea, since Kouha asked me first."

"So I was the second choice." Alibaba sighed. Then again it looked like Kouha really wanted Alibaba to go, he didn't mind since he had a good time, anyway. But Alibaba just can't deal with those kind of girls.

"I wonder what Kouha has planned."

"I also wonder." Alibaba answered.

"Hakuryuu, there something I wanted to ask you since you attend college."

"What is it?"

"I was thinking maybe I like attend college as well."

"That's right in your resume it said you were home-schooled." Alibaba nodded his head in agreement.

"Why do you want to attend suddenly?" Alibaba then explained to Hakuryuu that he suddenly got interested when those two girls asked him about school. Alibaba also wanted to know how it is to attend school, maybe he could learn a few things as well.

"What do you want to do in school?"

"I never thought about it."

"I got an idea." Hakuryuu said. "Kouha and I have class on Monday so why not join us and see how it is?'

"Can I?"

"Yea."

Hakuryuu went to his room and came right back out and handed the blond a book. The blond stared at the book and saw it was about the college that he was attending.

"Thanks."

Alibaba looked through the book and thought which subject that he should take. He never thought about such things, he looked through everything carefully.

"Which subject do Kouha and you doing?" Alibaba asked.

"We're just improving our English since we aren't allow to do any real major since we are princes."

Alibaba never thought about it that way. He forgot that princes have duty for their kingdom so they don't have time to do something major, it was kind of sad.

"We're improving our English so later in life it might come handy."

"English is important, I guess." Alibaba couldn't really say since he didn't know how to speak English.

"But, I plan to do what I want later on when I don't have to worry about any prince duty."

* * *

><p>Later that evening Alibaba was in his room laying on his bed. Sora was on his own bed sleeping away. Alibaba was thinking about what Hakuryuu said, he was planning ahead and he wonder what he should really do. He isn't a prince anymore so he could do whatever he wants but the blond didn't know what to do.<p>

On his side job he helps people without them knowing that he is helping them. He helped Olba because he couldn't stand somebody getting the blame for something they didn't do.

"I just want to help people." Alibaba pulled the drawer of the small table beside the bed. There inside was a box. He took the top cover off and inside was the sword he had.

"Amon, what should I do?"

"Your highness it is your life so do what you think is right."

"I'm not a prince anymore so stop calling me that."

"You're still a prince to me."

After talking to Amon Alibaba lay back on the bed. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep land.

"I need to find a way to restore Balbadd." He mumbled as he slept.


	9. Smiles

**Title : Flames Of Life**

**Main pairing : Alibaba/Judal**

* * *

><p><strong>AN  chibissima, randomperson and safarikasolomon thanks for the reviews.**

**Here's the chapter 9 finally.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Alibaba woke up the next morning feeling like something was crushing him and it wasn't pleasant. When he opened his golden eyes he saw that Sora was laying on his stomach looking very relax.<p>

"_Sora?" _And here Alibaba thought it was something big but it was only his Sora snoring away. Alibaba picked the dog up in his arms and placed it in his own little bed.

Today was a holiday so the restaurant was closed. Kouha had mention there was going to be some festival so every stores and restaurant would be closed for a week. The blond didn't think at first when he said it was a holiday but they had time off for a week. The blond didn't know what he should be doing in those days off. Then again he was excited about the festival.

It was like when Alibaba went with Kouha to his sister's sister since her school was doing a festival. Festival made the blond very happy and there were always smiling faces of many people.

Alibaba walked out of his room and headed toward the kitchen since he smell something and it wasn't a good smell.

"You're awake." It was the person that Alibaba didn't like seeing. From what Alibaba could see it looked like Judal was trying to make some breakfast but it was total fail with the food being burn. A giggle left Alibaba's mouth without meaning it.

"Don't laugh!" He yelled, this was the first time the blond saw the raven embarrassed since he always acts so cool like there is nothing he can't do but there is also things he can't do either.

"Well you are human." Alibaba mumbled low so Judal wouldn't hear it.

"What did you say?" Judal asked.

"Nothing." Alibaba said. Deep inside Alibaba was laughing since this was a new sight of Judal he had seen. "You're bad at cooking."

"Shut up!" Juda yelled with that foul mouth. Alibaba walked toward Judal and stood beside him and took the pan that had been burned.

"This is worst then I thought."

"I know I'm not the best cook."

"_Best?" _Alibaba couldn't stop and think of his words_. _Alibaba had to stop Judal from cooking anything if he would burn pans and pot this badly.

"I'll cook breakfast." Alibaba said. It not like he was being nice to the black-haired boy or anything. It's just he didn't ever want to eat anything that Judal would make.

"What's that smell?" Kouha and Hakuryuu had also woken up from the horrible smell.

"Did Judal burn something again." Hakuryuu said.

"Again?" Alibaba questioned.

"We didn't tell you but don't ever let Judal cook since it will make us sick." Hakuryuu said in such a serious tone like it was crime or something like that.

"Is his cooking that bad?" Alibaba asked.

"Hakuryuu is right." Kouha answered. "Hakuei used to come by and cook but now she's busy so after that Judal thought he would try but it went horribly wrong."

"Are you two trying get on my bad side?" Judal was very much pissed.

"We're just stating the truth." Kouha said without blinking an eye.

"Anyway I'll make breakfast." Alibaba started cracking some eggs on a cup and took a spoon and started swirling it around. Then he took some sausages out and started cooking it and then he took some bread as well. Alibaba used to cook all the time since he was always living alone so he was used to it.

"That smells like real food." Kouha smiled. He could almost taste the food in his mouth from just watching the blond cook, every word Kouha said made Judal mad.

When Alibaba was done cooking and placed them on the kitchen table. The three looked very surprised. It looked like a typical English breakfast.

"Thanks for the food." Everybody said in union as they sat down and started to dig in.

"This is good." Hakuryuu said.

"It's the best I've eaten." Kouha said happily.

Judal also thought so too but he didn't want to say anything since that's the kind of guy he is.

* * *

><p>Later on Alibaba decided go out, while he was at it he took Sora for a walk. He could already see that people were getting ready for the festival. The people had happy faces on them while they were getting ready.<p>

"Does this happen often?"

"It does." Alibaba turned to the source of voice and saw Olba standing there.

"Olba." Alibaba said.

"It's nice to see you other than at work." He smiled.

"So this happens often." The blond asked.

"Yep." Olba replied. Olba explained how every year they host a festival for the people so they don't have to worry about work and just have fun and the people in town love to be involved.

"It sounds exciting." Alibaba smiled.

"I guess so and every year there is always so many people from all over the world." Olba had an annoyed look when he said that and Alibaba caught that tone.

"Are you not happy about something?"

"It's fun and all but they shouldn't welcome strangers from other countries since they always start a fight. I don't others compare to you."

Alibaba didn't know how he should reply to that.

"Are the people from outside trouble?"

"Yea and it always ends up in fight but in end everybody does have fun."

"_Sindria is going come again this year." _More than anybody else he had a very bad feeling with them since he knew how some of the Kou Empire's princes don't get along with them.

"Is something wrong?" Alibaba asked when Olba started to become silent.

"It's nothing." Olba said. The younger teen then looked his watch. "I have to do something so catch you later." With that said Olba waved goodbye and headed to the direction of his destination.

* * *

><p>Alibaba walked through town and watch everybody set up things for the festival. The blond would think that there would be some grumpy people but everybody had smiles on their face.<p>

"_I guess these festivals are a special things for everybody." _Alibaba put his right hand inside his jacket pocket and realize that he didn't find the house key that Hakuryuu had given him.

"I can't believe I forget my key."

"Me either." Why did every time something bad happens Alibaba had to be faced with the raven. There Judal was holding onto Alibaba's key on his right hand. "If Hakuryuu, Kouha and I weren't home what would you do."

"I didn't think about that." Alibaba didn't have nowhere else to go. Sure Judal said those words but his actions didn't look like he was mad or anything.

"You came to see how the preparing is doing for the festival."

"Yea." Judal had an expression on his face that Alibaba hadn't seen before. His face had a happy face like many people around town.

"Is this festival really special?" He asked.

"You could say that." Judal replied. "The Kou Empire never used to do these festival but ever since Hakuei suggested it, people seemed to like it and make everybody at ease." Judal couldn't believe that day she spoke about it. It was right after they heard that news that Balbadd had been destroyed. Guess everybody felt the same way as Hakuei since they were close to the Balbadd kingdom and what upset Hakuei the worse was the disappearance of the three princes. Rumors said they are dead but some believe they are still alive.

"This festival is to bring everybody together isn't it?"

"Yea."

"If simple things could stop wars then people wouldn't have to dead." When Alibaba said that Judal swore he heard that saying before from somebody but he couldn't recall who. It was when he was younger but his memories as a child was fuzzy that he couldn't remember much.

"You're from Balbadd, right."

"Yep."

"Do you remember what happened there?"

"I can't tell you what you want to know since I wasn't there when it was destroyed." Alibaba played it off like it was normal conversion. The blond had been telling lies to everybody since the day he met them all, he couldn't believe that he was lying, his mother had always told him to tell the truth but how could he when it was about Balbadd, and he didn't even know who attacked the Balbadd killing his parents and many others along with them.


	10. Scar

**Title : Flames Of Life**

**Main pairing : Alibaba/Judal**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 -Scar<strong>

* * *

><p>Alibaba was walking around the town when he bump into that girl. The friend of Kougyoku. Alibaba didn't want to pretend he didn't see her when he did.<p>

"Morgiana." He called out the girl. She was holding a plastic bag in her right hand. It looked like she went shopping. It was strange to see the girl alone, since she is always with Morgiana. When the girl turned to Alibaba her face was red as ever.

"A-Alibaba." She stuttered. She was nervous as ever. Alibaba knew this girl liked him but he acted like he always did. "What are you doing?"

"I was just taking a walk since it's a nice day out." Alibaba said.

"_Also to get away from those three idiots."_

"Are you attending the festival?" Morgiana asked.

"I'm not sure but I think so." Alibaba recalled the conversion that he had with Kouha.

"You're coming to the festival, right." Kouha asked. Alibaba was reading a book in the living room when the pink-haired prince came crushing in disturbing his peace and quietness.

"I rather not." Alibaba said. Kouha then gave him the brightest smile. The blond knew that something that he wouldn't like would happen.

"You really don't have a choice." He smirked.

"What do you mean?" That look the blond did not like one bit. That smile just creeped Alibaba out.

"Since you're living here you have to obey the rule from the person older then you." Kouha pointed at the blond.

"What!" Alibaba got up surprised by such things. "I've never heard of this."

"It's because I just made it up." He said. Either way if you're living here you have to obey me since I am a prince and all."

"_Damn him!"_

"What do you mean by that?" Morgiana asked.

"I mean I am going. I'm going with that idiot prince." Morgiana couldn't help but laugh.

"You're really close with the princes. Aren't you?"

"I wouldn't call it close. They just don't leave me alone."

"Even so you stay with them even if they annoy you." She said. Now that he thought about what the girl said was true. He could leave anytime but he choose to stay with them. Were they rubbing on him or something?

Alibaba felt a hand on his right shoulder. He glanced and saw a familiar face.

"Alibaba." He said.

"Olba."

"I didn't know that you knew this beast."

"Beast?" Alibaba looked around and found Morgiana was the only one there.

"I'm talking about Morgiana. She's crazy strong and almost beat every boy up for trying to date her."

"You're a fighter." Alibaba said.

"Stupid Olba." Morgiana murmur.

"I'm just in the karate club at my school."

"If I'm not mistaken but you're in an all-girls school. Right."

"That's right. I'm so happy you knew that." She smiled.

"Are you in love with Alib-Ouch. Morgiana stepped on Olba's foot before he could finish his sentence.

"Alibaba, it was nice to talk with you but I have to meet with my friends." She said and waved goodbye to only Alibaba.

"That girl really doesn't like me."

"Why is that?" Alibaba asked.

"Because I used to date her friend and things didn't go so well."

"Oh that girl." Alibaba spoke. The one that you asked about advice on before. Alibaba remember giving the boy some advice, the result ended up them breaking up.

"It's kind of my fault then."

"No it isn't." Olba denied. It was going well but I just didn't have time with her when I kept worrying about other things that I needed to do. She got mad and we just broke up."

"What are you doing here?" Alibaba asked.

"I was meeting up with a friend from school but he cancelled on me so I just took a walk to past time."

"Don't you have school today?" Alibaba asked. It's a school day."

"I didn't feel like going to school."

"You shouldn't skip school."

"Have you ever been to school?" Olba asked.

"Well no. But if I did I would like to work hard and graduate."

* * *

><p>Alibaba went home and everybody were home. It looked like nobody bother to go out like he did. Hakuryuu was reading some book and Kouha was playing with Sora and last but not least Judal, he was cooking up trouble.<p>

"What are you making?" Alibaba went to the kitchen where Judal was.

"Since those two don't like my cooking that much I thought I should learn to cook like you do."

"Me?" Alibaba pointed at himself.

"Got a problem with that!" Judal yelled. Alibaba couldn't see Judal face since he was hiding it but he was blushing.

"I can teach you. If you want." Alibaba said.

Judal didn't like asking for help but he allow the blond too. They ended up cooking all kind of stuff. It was supposed to be just for practice but it ended up being their dinner for everybody.

"You're a good teacher." Judal said quickly leaving not waiting for Alibaba to say anything.

Alibaba was exhausted so he took a bath. He was humming in the bathroom. He enjoy living in such a nice home now. His last home didn't have such a big shower. It was pretty small and he had more room.

He got up from the bathtub and wrapped a towel around his waist and then looked at himself at the mirror. The door to the wash room opened and Judal appeared.

"I didn't know that you were in here." At that moment the black-haired man saw something on the right side of the shoulder of Alibaba. There was scar and it looked like it really hurt.

"Where did you get that?" Judal asked. The man walked into the wash room. He touched the scar, it looked so painful.

"This happened when I was a child. It doesn't hurt anymore." Judal didn't like it. He didn't like how that one scar would make Alibaba's skin look so horrible.

"Judal."

"It's nothing." He said turning around to leave.

Judal went to his room. He laid on the bed and thought about what he just saw. He couldn't get it out of his head. He didn't know much about the blond. He wanted to ask how he got the scar but decided against it.

"I feel like I know him from somewhere. Is that why I worry about him so much or is it something else?"

"_He doesn't really say much about himself. Then again I shouldn't be saying that since I'm the same as him."_

Just then Judal's phone vibrate. It was a text from one of his friends in the university that he used to attend. He friend went on and on about that masked thief again. Even Judal notice how much attention that criminal has gotten. He wonder about the thief since the reports say that guy is some young guy.

"_Some guys have guts to do anything like that in this town."_

"If Kouen was involved with the police he would probably get caught." Then again Judal liked hearing the reports about them since it was interesting and good past time when he had nothing else do. Like on his days off. He didn't really like going out unless he was forced too.

"_Alibaba said he was from Balbadd. The rumors say that this thief is also from there."_

Alibaba was in his room thinking about the look that Judal had on his face. He looked worried about him when he saw that scar on his right shoulder. The blond did get it as a child but he couldn't recall how it happened, he was small at the time. He just remembered it was really painful, that is all he knew.

"This was an exhausting day. I feel like I walked a lot today and bump into those two kids."

The blond missed Balbadd but he couldn't go back. He knew it was destroyed. He could still go but there would be nothing left to go back to. He promised himself that one day he would go back and rebuild it all when he had the power to do so. He still had to find out who the cause of the fire was and who the people that attacked his home were.

"I wish I could do something now but it's impossible." Alibaba turned to the side and looked at the alarm clock, it was past ten yet he couldn't fall asleep. He had to work tomorrow so he had to go to sleep fast or he wouldn't get up in time.


	11. Rights and Wrongs

**Thanks for reviews and reading my fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Rights and Wrongs<strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since helping Olba with his problem with his friends the blond decided help others like him. Since doing that some people started liking him while others wanted him gone. The more that Alibaba did the more that he couldn't stop it. It felt to him like if he helped others, it would be liked he saved himself.<p>

"I'm doing the right thing, right." A bark came out of Sora's mouth. Alibaba bent down and patted Sora on his head. Sora then looked at the mask that he had in his hand, he had been staring at it for some time. Suddenly without any warning his bedroom door opened, Alibaba manage to turn around in time and hide the mask behind his back.

"You're still awake." Hakuryuu had entered the room. The scar-face boy looked at Alibaba's face and felt like something was odd about the blond.

"Did you want something?" Alibaba asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that the restaurant is closed tomorrow. There something going on at the castle so we have the day off."

"Thanks for letting me know." Alibaba said.

"I don't want to pry but I noticed that your right hand has some bandages wrapped. Did you hurt your arm or something?"

"Yes. I got into an accident when I was a little. I burned by arm, it's healed up but the scar is still there."

"I understand how you feel?" Hakuryuu was probably right since his face also had a scar, but his scar was nothing compared to the prince's scar on his face. "Anyway don't stay up too late." With those words said the prince turned around and left the room.

"_That was a close one. If it had been Judal or Kouha, they would figure out I was hiding something from them." _Alibaba let out a small sigh. The blond then took the mask and hid it somewhere safe in his room.

"Don't look at me like that?" Sora was giving Alibaba that sad look. It looked like Sora didn't like the things that the blond was doing. It might've helped the people but it was still risky for a boy his age to do something so dangerous.

Alibaba was walking around town with Sora. He decided to get some fresh air since he had the day off and all and he didn't feel like staying home and besides the other three were not at home as well.

"Alibaba-kun." The blond turned his head and saw Jafar, the guy from Sindria and close friend to the king of Sindria.

"_Why is he here?" _Jafar walked toward Alibaba until they were standing beside each other.

"I thought it was you from the back." He smiled. He was always cheerful as ever. Alibaba has never seen Jafar angry except when he has to deal with his king. "Are you out shopping?"

"Not exactly. I'm just taking Sora for a walk." Alibaba said. Jafar then looked down and saw the little dog that the blond had mention.

"I didn't know you had a dog."

"I got it a while ago." He said.

"Do you mind if I join you today?" Jafar asked.

"Sure." Alibaba said. The blond didn't mind Jafar's company but he didn't know this would lead to something he never expected.

"Did you have lunch yet?" Jafar asked.

"No I haven't."

"That's perfect. Let's go to a restaurant and have some lunch."

So the two found a restaurant that was nearby. Alibaba had to leave Sora outside since pets weren't allow inside the restaurant. Good for Alibaba that he had fed Sora before he left the house earlier that day.

"Why are you here in Kou Empire?" Alibaba asked Jafar while they had their lunch. They sat across each other, and girls couldn't stop staring at Jafar since he was so handsome. He didn't have his tradition clothes that he wore when he was with the king.

"Are you curious?"

"I guess." Since the last time they met, it wasn't a good one and Judal and others didn't like how Sindria barged into their restaurant like that. Alibaba didn't understand why the two hated each other like that. He thought that they would have been close from all the history he read when he was a child. Then again he had been living in Balbadd with little knowledge since he was the only one alive back then.

"I'm actually free today and I thought to pay a visit here. I also was hoping to bump into you. Luck was on my side when it was you I saw walking along."

"That's some coincidence." Alibaba said in a sarcasm tone but Jafar didn't notice at all.

"I miss not being able to see you anymore. We used to see you a lot when you did your fortune. I remember those days like it was yesterday."

What Jafar said was true when he was doing fortune he went back to the same place a lot and the people notice him. He was pretty famous for doing his fortune.

"Why don't you come back to Sindria?" Jafar asked.

"What?" The way Jafar said it was there was another meaning behind it.

"And not just for a visit. Start living there instead of this place."

"I can't." Alibaba said.

"Why not?" Jafar asked. "Sindria has a lot more to offer you and plus I could take care of you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Alibaba-kun, the first day that I met you I thought you were like any other brat. But I was wrong you were working hard and I started to like that side of you. What I'm trying to say is that I've fallen in love with you."

"Huh?" Alibaba was shocked, he didn't think that when he met up with Jafar that he would get a confession from the other man. "Are you seriously telling me this or just making fun of me?"

"I'm being serious here." Jafar said. Even though that Jafar had confessed to him there was another in his mind. Alibaba didn't know what to do at that moment, he never had somebody say he loves him like this and by another male. Suddenly Alibaba felt his hand being lifted up by someone. He looked up and saw Judal.

"Judal."

"Who do you think you are trying take one of our people?!" Judal wasn't impress. He was angry at the fact this older guy had said those words to the blond.

"I'm just saying what is right." Jafar said.

"We're leaving." Judal said pulling Alibaba along. "Also don't come back here." He yelled back at Jafar.

"Didn't I tell you not to get involved with guys from Sindria?"

"You did."

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Alibaba put on a smile in which Judal got annoyed.

"Why are you smiling when you're being yelled at, you moron?!"

"_I'm actually happy that Judal was there when Jafar said all those things. But then again what am I going to do next time I see him. I know now that I can't leave this place, I guess I gotten fond of everybody around here even if they are idiots."_

"Why the hell were you with him anyway?"

"I just met him by chance. It's not like I wanted to spend time with him or anything."

"You should have refused."

"But that would be rude and it's not like he did anything bad."

"You can be such a naïve."

"Huh?"

"Anyway let's go home since it looks like it's going to rain." Alibaba looked up at the clouds and saw that Judal was right about that. The blond notice on the way back Judal never let go of his hand, which the blond didn't really mind much.

* * *

><p>When they got home they saw that Hakuryuu was home and he was reading a newspaper.<p>

"Are you reading about that again?" Judal spoke which made Hakuryuu look up and see that Alibaba and Judal were home.

"You guys are home. Yea it's about that famous thief again."

"I don't understand how Kouha and you and almost the whole town in interest somebody like that."

"It's interesting and I think what he is doing is great and all."

"Really?" This made Alibaba smile in delight.

"Why are you so happy about?"

"Nothing. It's just I'm also interest in that thief."

"He might be doing something good for the people but he's also doing something bad as well." Judal said.

"What do you mean?" Alibaba asked.

"The people he runs out of business will be bad for those living and our royal family can't do it all by ourselves."

Alibaba didn't think of it like that. If his kingdom was still well and running maybe he could help out but that's the reason he's doing all this to restore his home and find the people who killed his parents and everybody who he cared deeply for.

"We got news!" Kouha came baring in.

"What got you looking so panicking?" Judal asked.

"We got invited to Sindria and that includes Alibaba as well."

"What?" Judal didn't like the sound of this. Did Jafar had something do this or had they been planning this before all this.

"What did Kouen say?" Judal asked.

"He took the offer to go there. So that means all of us will being going there."

"What about the restaurant?" Hakuryuu asked.

"En-nii said that the restaurant will be closed for the time being."

"And Kougyoku."

"She won't' be coming since she has school and all."

"And we don't." Hakuryuu said.

"Is that all? I want to go to my room now." Judal started walking to his room and walked passed Alibaba and whispered something only he could hear.

"Don't wander around when we arrive at Sindria?"


	12. I Love You

**Samiam2468 - Yep Judal needed a good rival and i thought Jafar was good choice.**

**ladyketpand - Yea sorry about the grammar. I'm glad you like the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since Alibaba arrived to at Sindria with Kou family he noticed something off about Judal. His attitude that is. The black-hair was in such a bad mood that the blond didn't know what to say to him plus he hadn't left his side since they arrived. When they met Sinbad and Jafar he was in a worse mood then before and Alibaba didn't know what to say to Jafar after that confession.<p>

It was the middle of the evening when Alibaba walked out near the pond outside his room. It was relaxing this way then inside where Sinbad had hosted a party for them. He didn't understand why he threw a party for people from another country.

"There you are." Judal sat beside Alibaba. "I thought I told you not to leave my side."

"_He never said that."_

"Why do you worry that I go on my own?"

"I just don't want anything troublesome to happen." So Judal says but he's worry about the blond. They sat there in silent for some time just looking at the pond. Alibaba felt like he should say something but nothing came to mind, he didn't like this.

"Hey." Before he could come up with what to say it was Judal that spoke. It looked like he wanted to say something to the blond since he had a serious look on his face.

"There you two are." Kouha entered the scene just when Judal was going to say something to him. "The party ended so you guys can go on to your room to rest."

"Let me stay here a bit longer." Alibaba said. Judal and Kouha left the boy there but Judal turned back to stare at the back of the blond before leaving completely with Kouha.

"Are you worried about him?" Kouha asked as they walked toward the direction of their rooms.

"I'm not worried about him."

"You say that but your face says otherwise."

"Shut up!" Judal got angry that he rushed ahead from Kouha and went to his room. _"I'm not worried about him."_

"He's sure not honest about Alibaba-chan." Kouha sighed and headed to his room as went.

* * *

><p>At some point Alibaba must have fallen asleep but he felt like somebody was carrying him in his arms when he fully opened his eyes he saw Jafar was staring at him with a smile while still carrying him.<p>

"You're awake." He smiled. "I happen to see you sleeping near the pond and I didn't want you to catch a cold so I decided to take you to your room. I didn't want to wake you up since you looked as cute as you slept."

"You should have woke me up." Alibaba didn't like the way he was being carried. He never liked being carried like a girl. "You can let me down now. I can walk on my own."

"I would but I'm afraid I can't do that since my hands won't let you go."

"What are you saying?" The man just smiled at Alibaba like nothing was wrong.

They arrived at Alibaba's room and the man put the boy on the bad.

"_Why do I have a bad feeling about his?" _His thoughts went to the confession that this man had said to him the other time that he was at the Kou Empire.

"Have you thought about what I said?" He asked.

"_It's about that."_

"I really like you. You know that don't you. I liked you ever since that day you're appeared at Sindria doing your fortune work. I always went to see you even when I had work to do. It was so unlike me since it's my King that usual runs away from work." Even though Jafar was saying this Alibaba didn't know what to day back to him. He didn't like Jafar that way but how could he tell him without hurting the man.

"From the look on your face I can tell that you don't feel the same way about me." Jafar said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize because I'll make you fall in love with me even if you are in love with another person."

"What are you saying?"

"Don't act dumb. I've seen the way you look at Judal with those gaze of yours and it's no ordinary gaze, it's one that says that you are in love with that guy."

"It's not like that."

"You say that but you're not looking at my face. Why him of all people? I know he's closer to you in age but why him, he's not somebody that most fall for but you had too." Jafar lean in and cupped Alibaba's chin and at that moment Alibaba realize that Jafar was going to kiss him.

"Stop!" Alibaba yelled and at the moment the door slammed opened and there the black-haired man was standing with a look of rage on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Looks like your prince charming has arrived." Jafar pulled away from Alibaba and walked pass Judal. "_I won't give up."_

"Did he do anything to you?" Judal asked when he rushed to Alibaba's side on the bed. He was panicking a lot.

"He didn't do anything but why you suddenly came to my room."

"I had this horrible feeling that something had happened to you and when I got near your room I heard that bastard's voice." Judal explained but half-way getting irritated.

"Why are you always angry since arriving here?" The blond asked staring at Judal. Alibaba then pulled his gaze away when he realize he felt shy around Judal. Jafar was right about him liking Judal since he doesn't blush this easily to anybody.

"It makes me mad. I hate when other guys are around you. I hate when another person like you and I hate the fact that you met that guy before you met me."

"Why?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you to understand? I love you, idiot." Wow Alibaba wasn't expecting this, he thought the reason Judal was mad was because he did something wrong but he had it all wrong.

"Say something." Judal spoke with his face red from confession his feeling. He didn't think he would do this but he didn't want anybody to take the blond away from him.

"I love you too." Now it was Judal's turn to be surprised, so Alibaba had liked him the same way that he had liked him too.

"Really?"

"Yea."

Suddenly a tear fell down Alibaba's eyes. "I was so scared..I thought you hated me all this time."

"I'm sorry." Judal said grabbing a hold on Alibaba and hugging him. "I'm sorry I made you worry. But now I'm here for you and you don't have worry anymore. I thought how stupid I was acting whenever I was around you. I try not to show you how I felt and try to act cold toward you all this time since the moment we met. I thought about distancing myself from you at one point. But how could have I ever thought of leaving the one I love."

"Judal."

"I will work hard. I will be a more reliable person compare to now and take good care of you. So would you please stay by my side?" More tears seemed to fall down Alibaba's face, he was overjoyed.

"I will. But are you sure that you are okay with me.

"Yes. Because there isn't another person I would fall more madly in love with." Judal smiled. Judal lean in his face toward Alibaba and pressed his lips on top of the blond. Judal pulled apart from the kiss and said three words. "I love you." Then he pressed his lips onto Alibaba once more and this time the blond kissed Judal back.

"_It's alright for me to fall in love right, mom and dad. I can find happiness and do my job right."_

"Hey tomorrow let's go out on a date."

"Date?"

"Yes. I want to take you out on a date like any normal boyfriend would."

"Okay." Alibaba smiled.


	13. Happy

**Samiam2468 - True that...lol.**

**thanks for the review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>"I get that you two are dating and all but do you have to be touching that much." Hakuryuu was annoyed. Judal had been such a show up lately holding Alibaba's hand and never let go. Judal was worried and always wanted to be with the blond since what happened with Jafar. The black-haired did not like the man one bit and the fact that he had feelings for Alibaba as well pissed him up so much.<p>

"You can't stop Judal when he's like this." Kouha said. "But honesty your making me feel jealous I wish I had somebody hold my hands with and be with."

"I doubt you care." Hakuryuu mumbled.

"You guys go ahead to the meeting." Judal told the two.

"What meeting?" Alibaba asked. "I didn't hear anything about it."

"Kouen said we had to sit and talk to Sinbad. But I don't think we need to be there." The last part was a whisper that only Alibaba could hear.

"Judal!" Hakuryuu called out but the older male grabbed Alibaba by the hand and rushed out the room before Hakuryuu or even Kouha could say anything more.

"That guy." Hakuryuu mumbled.

"Can't blame him? He's not really part of our family." Kouha was indeed right about that but the black-haired man sure likes to act like he's older when they worked together.

"Anyway let's hurry to the meeting or En-nii is going to get mad." Hakuryuu followed Kouha out the room and headed to the meeting room.

"I wish I wasn't going." Kouha mumbled, he hated meetings like these because they were too long. They had a meeting a couple months ago and in that one Judal was in it but he wasn't happy about it. Probably because he had a bad history with Sinbad but Judal doesn't much say anything about his past. He had always been distance but he changed a bit since Alibaba appeared.

"_That doesn't mean everything about him has changed."_

Alibaba and Judal had been walking around the town. It was a nice day with a bit of wind, people were staring, guessing they never saw two guys holding hands like it was the normal thing to do. Judal hated the way they stared at them like some extraction so he glared at him and that helped since Judal had a scary look from the very moment Alibaba met the guy.

"Where are we going?" Alibaba asked.

"Wherever the wind takes us?" Was this the date that Judal had mention before. Well Alibaba didn't mind since he got to spend time with the older man and get to know him better but there was guilt that weighted on the blond. Alibaba was keeping a secret from Judal and everybody else.

He had been doing things that Judal would probably not like about. He was original the prince that was supposed to have died in the kingdom of balbadd the night a fire broke out and some enemy attacked them. He was alive but he seeks revenge but now that the blond thought about it. Is revenge really necessary, he knew his parents and everybody else didn't want to him to do any of that sort but that was the way they were. Alibaba on the other hand wanted to kill the bastards who attacked them. His heart said it isn't the right thing to do but his mind said he had to that was the only way he could feel free from the pain from losing everybody.

"What's wrong?" Judal voice broke Alibaba from his train of thoughts. "You spaced out."

"Sorry."

"Anyway there's a place that I want to take you too. I really hate Sindria but there one place that I really like and whenever I go there I feel alive."

Judal led Alibaba to a field that was a little farer away from the town. Alibaba was shocked to see the field there were so many flowers, it made the blond think of a field he went to when he was younger. He remembers his parents smiling enjoying the outdoor.

"It's beautiful." Judal led Alibaba farer into the filed where they lay there in the field of flowers. It felt nice and they both could feel the cool freeze that went by. Judal and Alibaba lay there starting at each other. Alibaba couldn't believe he would fall in love and Judal didn't think he could be this happy ever again.

"_If Kouha saw me now I bet he would tease me non-stop."_

* * *

><p>A young boy with blue hair was walking along the streets of Sindria. He had been travelling from very far to get to Sindria. He had heard rumours of a certain blond that might be his friend he had been looking for.<p>

One day his friend disappeared without a word to where he was going. It upset the young boy that his friend didn't say anything to him. He thought that they got along and he could trust but he was wrong the blond was still unable to trust him.

"I hope he's here." The boy spoke.

"What are you standing spacing out like that for?" Kouha quickly ran out of the room as soon as the meeting had finished. He went to search for Alibaba and Judal but he couldn't find him but instead he found a young boy standing in the middle of the street and looking around.

"I was just looking for my friend." He said.

"Your friend. Does your friend live around here?" Kouha asked.

"He doesn't. I came looking for him since I heard sighting of him."

"What does your friend look like?" Aladdin was going to reply but then a voice interrupted him.

"The moment the meeting ended you left me alone." Hakuryuu wasn't happy about it. Hakuryuu then noticed the young boy that he didn't recognized.

"Who are you?"

"That's right what is your name?' Kouha also asked away.

"I'm Aladdin."

"I'm Kouha and this is Hakuryuu my dear cousin." Kouha was busy introduction the young man to his cousin that he had completely forgotten about what Aladdin was doing here in Sindria.

"I'll show you around." Kouha grabbed Aladdin by the hand and completely forgotten about Hakuryuu which Hakuryuu just let out a sigh.

"I'm going have a nice long nap."

Kouha showed everywhere in Sindria to Aladdin like it was his own country. He wasn't really interested in all but he went along with it since it was good to see the guy so happy even though he just met the guy.

Aladdin didn't think he was going to find any lead on his friend that is until he saw those flyers and picture of a certain masked guy and he knew only one person with a mask like that, a mask the shape of a demon fox that the boy had loved when he was little when his mother would read him story of those fantasies

"Why not stay with us in the castle?" Kouha asked but Aladdin declined the offer, he was looking for his friend and he didn't want to be interrupted.

* * *

><p>Their visit to Sindria ended with nothing serious happening which Kouen was really glad for. He knew that Judal would always do something back then but he changed a bit, was it because of Alibaba.<p>

Once back to their own country there was rumor going in the streets of Kou. Apparently a guy had been doing something illegally but he denied to doing it all and he was also a important guy in the country. He was one of the council president.

This reminded the time that Alibaba had helped Olba and his friends. He didn't take the job unless he thought the people really needed time.

"I guess it's time to shine again." Alibaba took out the fox-mask that he had hidden away, he put it toward his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

"People are way too greedy."

"Woof!"

"I'll be fine. There no way I would ever be caught." Alibaba was trained very well by a person that was once dear to him but he rather not recalls those memories.

Alibaba put the mask back in a box that was hidden away inside his closet. Just then the door to his room opened and Judal opened. The blond had to be careful around Judal since he always barges into his room now without any warning. If he came in five seconds sooner, then there would have been some trouble for him.

"Come on. Everybody is waiting to eat downstairs."

"Okay." Judal took Alibaba's hand and both of them headed downstairs.

Once the two young man left Sora stood there watching the door they had exit from. His eyes glowed golden, it was something that hadn't happen before. Just who is Sora?


End file.
